You Were Forgiven
by Charlett
Summary: The Tree has been named. Those who named it have left, which leaves the new guardian to ponder something. Why would Lloyd name it... after him...? One Shot


Hey guys, sorry for the general shortness of this fiction, but it kinda just came to me and I wrote it up real quick in about a quarter of an hour. After getting some handy advice from a great beta of mine, I fixed it up a bit and here it is! Now, I love sibling relationships, more than anything else. Not incestual or anything, but just... their love for each other. I hope I revealed it in here. At first it was only about Martel and Mithos... and then... well... You'll see...

Anyways, enough talking! Please:

READ ON!

---

You Were Forgiven

By none other than Christy

Martel stood before Lloyd, who had his hands entwined with Colette's. The party stared with wide eyes at the huge tree before them. It reached up high into the sky, and the very branches seemed to reach out, as if attempting to cover the entire planet with its shade, "Lloyd… this tree grew from the love that you all shared," The tree's guardian spoke, gesturing with a flourish the green hue that the new Mana Tree had, "And now, I ask that you continue to give the tree all the love it needs. For that…" Martel closed her eyes serenely, "It needs a name…"

Colette tugged on Lloyd's sleeve, and Lloyd resentfully tore his eyes away from the splendor of the tree to look at his partner's smiling face, "Lloyd, please," She murmured, her eyes shining with happiness, "Think of a good name! Think of a good name for the tree, Lloyd!"

Lloyd nodded silently, their vow wordless. He took Colette's hands in his, and he looked back to the tree, "I have a name!" He proclaimed for all to hear. Raine prayed silently within herself, Sheena, for once, forgot that Zelos had placed his arm around her shoulders, Genis and Presea were sharing looks of utter joy, and Regal remain silent, his mind only on the one he loved so long ago…

"State this tree's new name, Lloyd," Martel stated. Colette felt Lloyd grasp her hands and squeeze hard, and tears ran down her eyes; tears of joy that Lloyd and she were able to keep their promise to Sheena, and their pacts with the Elemental Spirits. The young woman snuggled closer to Lloyd as he took a deep breath, and answered the new guardian:

"This Mana Tree will from now on be known as…" Lloyd closed his eyes for only a moment, and smiled, opening them and finishing his sentence, "Yggdrasil."

There was understandable shock from the group; all but Colette were taken aback by their optimistic leader's announcement. They were about to speak up, but Raine held her hand up, and Genis stared at Martel, whose smile was widening, and her eyes were misting.

"S…" Her voice cracked as tears ran down her eyes, "So it shall be done…" Martel smiled, retaining her composure, "Please, enjoy your world as it is reborn by the Mana from… Yggdrasil."

Lloyd nodded, and looked back at Colette. Finally, he needn't have to worry about her any longer. The two could live their life out… together, "Thank you, Martel."

"No…" The guardian said, wiping tears from her eyes, "T…thank you…"

---

Martel stood by Yggdrasil long after those who saved the planet rose upon their Reiards and flew to Altamira to celebrate. She placed her hand on the trunk and closed her eyes, "Yggdrasil… I never expected him… to say that…"

"Sis…?" Martel fought back tears and turned to face her little brother; his ethereal body could be seen only by her, "Does that… does that mean that… Lloyd has forgiven me…?"

Martel dropped to the floor to scoop her baby brother into her arms, tears springing from her eyes, "Yes… Yes, Mithos… You… were forgiven…"

Mithos let in a deep gasp of relief, and reached up to return the hug his sister had given him, "M…M…Martel… Do… do YOU… forgive me?"

"Silly, silly boy," Martel replied, like she always did when the four were adventuring and Mithos had asked a question from which he should have known the answer to. She released her brother and wiped the crystalline tears from his cheek, "Of course I do. I would never abandon my baby brother."

"Martel!" Mithos cried aloud, squeezing his sister tight, "I never, ever, want to be separate from you again! Never, ever again!"

Martel kissed her little brother on the forehead, and gently pried her brother from his grip around her. Afterwards, she stood and offered him her hand, "Of course not, Mithos. I will never let you go, ever again, and if we're lucky, we can bring Yuan and Kratos along as well."

Mithos stared up at Martel; both of their eyes were streaked with tears. He clasped his hand in hers and said through a cracking voice, "I… I'd like that…" With that said, the two walked straight towards Yggdrasil, and the tree swallowed them up, their apparitions disappearing right into the Mana enriched wood. To this very day, some people claim to have heard the laughter of four people within Yggdrasil when they played amongst themselves under its shade.

However… that is only a legend…

**The End!**

**---**

Thank you all for reading! Please review, as this is most likely a one shot and you may forget to do it at another time. Thanks in advance!**  
**


End file.
